Typhuss James Halliwell (alternate V)
(2354-2355), science officer, (2355-2359), science officer, (2360-2367, 2367-2371), science officer, (2367, temporary duty assignment) |Assign=first officer, [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) (alternate)|USS Bellerophon]] (2371-present) |Rank=Commander |Insignia= |Height=5' 10" (178 cm) |Weight=160 lbs. |Eye Color=Blue |Hair Color=Blonde }} Typhuss James Halliwell was a male Human Starfleet officer in the 24th century. After playing a key role in bringing the Stargate Program into existence as a member of SG-1 during the 2360s, Typhuss has collabortated on almost all of Earth's advanced technology from the ''Daedalus''-class battleships, Naquadah generators, the F-302, and many more and a host of other alien technology. His expertise has saved Earth from attack numerous times and his knowledge, wisdom and courage have held him in high regard among many other Humans. Typhuss is a member of the Major Case Response Team under the command of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Typhuss is a Detective in the Special Victims Unit. Typhuss is a member of Starfleet Intelligence and Typhuss is both an agent and an operative in Starfleet Intelligence. Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Personnel file *ATA gene status: Positive - Natural carrier *Serial number: SP 948-326-413 *Active rank: Commander *Most recent assignment: First officer, [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) (alternate)|USS Bellerophon]] (2371-present) *Previous assignments: **Commanding officer, third officer, science officer, (2354-2355) **Science officer, (2355-2359) **Science officer, (2360-2367, 2367-2371) **Science officer, (2367, temporary duty assignment) Biography Early life Typhuss was born in 2333 on August 18th in San Francisco, California on Earth to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. Typhuss was named after his great great grandfather, Typhuss James Halliwell who was the Captain of the [[USS Excalibur (NCC-1705)|USS Excalibur]] in 2278. (Star Trek: Intrepid, Star Trek: Excalibur) At some point in 2358 he also met and befriended Laurel Lance. Typhuss also met Laurel's sister Sara Lance and they became friends. (Star Trek: Intrepid) Destruction of the Iowa In 2350, Typhuss and his mother were on board the [[USS Iowa (NCC-5159)|USS Iowa]] for a visit with his grandfather, Admiral Jonathan James Halliwell. Then the Iowa came under attack by a Romulan warbird. When the Romulans discovered the Iowa, they quickly charged their weapons, and the Iowa went to red alert and began fighting off torpedoes launched from the Romulan vessel. The first hit took out the warp drive and reduced main power to 38%. The second torpedo disabled the Iowa's atmospheric stabilization and collapsed its shields. The Iowa was easily overcome, Jonathan immediately ordered evasive action and the firing of all weapons, and the Iowa began taking fire from the Romulan vessel again. Typhuss took over tactical when the tactical officer was killed. Knowing that the Iowa ''would be no match for the onslaught of torpedoes from the Romulan ship 12 mintues later, Halliwell ordered General Order 13: the evacuation of the ship. Cadet Halliwell stayed for four or five mintues to fight the Romulan warbird before being ordered to adandon ship. Typhuss made it to the shuttle where his mother was on board. Once all shuttlecraft had been launched, Halliwell used the ''Iowa to cover their escape. With no other options left, he plotted a collision course, intending to use the ship's autopilot to ram the Romulan warbird. Halliwell was, however, forced to remain on the Iowa, rather than join his daughter and grandson aboard shuttle 37, when it was discovered that the warbird had destroyed the Iowa's autopilot function, leaving him to pilot the ship manually. Halliwell then piloted the ship until it rammed into the Romulan warbird, severely damaging it. s in 2350]] The Iowa was destroyed, but Halliwell's sacrifice ensured the survival of the escaping shuttles, his sacrifice saved the lives of some 800 people, including those of his daughter and grandson. The shuttles were rescued by Starfleet a week later after the destruction of the USS Iowa. Starfleet Academy Typhuss entered Starfleet Academy in 2350 at the age of 17. Typhuss took classes to become a bridge officer. Typhuss also took fighting classes so he knew how to fight. Typhuss took Interspecies Protocol in his first year at the academy. In 2350, Typhuss took the ''Kobayashi Maru'' scenario. Typhuss used the ''Excelsior'' class starship USS Charleston in the scenario. Typhuss engaged two Romulan warbirds. Typhuss destroyed one Romulan warbird and disabled the other. Then destroyed the freighter, backing up his decision by suggesting that more than likely the crew was dead, and it was just a trap. He also reasoned that the crew would prefer this to capture and torture from their adversaries. Typhuss James Halliwell recorded one of the highest scores for the test in the Academy's history. Typhuss also took Zero-G combat training in his second year at the academy. Typhuss also took classes such as Engineering, Klingon Physiology, Survival Strategies, Temporal Mechanics and Transporter Theory in his third year at the academy. Typhuss also took classes such as Forensic Psychology, Basic Warp Design, Advanced hand-to-hand combat and Early Starfleet History in his fourth year at the academy. During his years in the academy, he met John Taggart, who he became freinds with. In 2353, when Typhuss was a third year cadet, he encountered Helen Magnus on Earth, the woman who saved him three years ago from thugs attacking him. Upon graduation in 2354, the two were assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32. In 2354, Typhuss graduated from Starfleet Academy. After graduation from Starfleet Academy, Typhuss took more training and became a science officer. Typhuss was promoted to Ensign, and assigned to the USS Zeus. Typhuss was also assigned to Starbase 32. Later that year Typhuss was assigned to work in Starfleet Intelligence and was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. All Starfleet officers who accepted assignment to Starfleet Intelligence or the Security and Tactical Division of the Starfleet Support Services Section were subjected to an accelerated course of SFMC training in a holographic environmental simulator program called "The Crucible." Typhuss was subjected to an accelerated course of SFMC training in a holographic environmental simulator program called "The Crucible." This program had the effect of subjecting the prospective Starfleet Marine to the equivalent of four long years of SFMC training in the span of only two short weeks. Early career Starbase 32 Upon graduation in 2354, Typhuss was assigned to duty aboard Starbase 32 as science officer. Typhuss served on Starbase 32 for 7 months. The USS Zeus In 2354, Typhuss served on the [[USS Zeus (NCC-73426)|USS Zeus]], a ''Ambassador''-class starship as science officer along with his wife Samantha Carter with the rank of Ensign and later Lieutenant Junior Grade. Typhuss also served as third officer aboard the USS Zeus. When his captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus, serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. In 2355, the Zeus was involved in a truce offering by the Federation in the Beloti sector. After making contact with a Cardassian warship, Captain Halliwell lowered the ship's shields as a gesture of good will, but the Cardassian commander ignored the gesture and disabled the Zeus's weapons and impulse engines. The Zeus retreated from the sector with the warship in pursuit, the Zeus managed to regroup and flee. Federation-Cardassian War Typhuss fought in the Federation-Cardassian War from 2354 until 2366. When his captain was killed during a battle with a Cardassian warship in the Beloti sector, Typhuss took command of the Zeus serving as captain from 2354 to 2355. In 2355, the Zeus was involved in a truce offering by the Federation in the Beloti sector. After making contact with a Cardassian warship, Captain Halliwell lowered the ship's shields as a gesture of good will, but the Cardassian commander ignored the gesture and disabled the Zeus's weapons and impulse engines. The Zeus retreated from the sector with the warship in pursuit, the Zeus managed to regroup and flee. Although fighting ended in 2366 when a ceasefire was agreed between the two powers, the state of war wasn't formally ended until 2370 with the signing of the Federation-Cardassian Treaty of 2370. The USS California In 2355, Typhuss served on the [[USS California (NCC-23641)|USS California]], a ''Excelsior''-class starship as science officer along with his wife Samantha Carter with the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade, during that year Typhuss divorced Samantha Carter after five years of marriage. Starfleet Intelligence In 2354, Typhuss James Halliwell joined Starfleet Intelligence. Typhuss's boss within Starfleet Intelligence is Director Jennifer Shepard. During his early days at Starfleet Intelligence, Typhuss worked with agents Nikita Mears, Michael Bishop, Alexandra Udinov, Seymour Birkhoff, Sonya, Sam Matthews, Sean Pierce, Ryan Fletcher and went on many missions with them. Typhuss also worked with Pamela Landy in the 2350s, 2360s and 2370s during his days as a SI agent and SI operative. Typhuss worked with Kiera Cameron, Claire Denham, Gracie Hart, Janet McKaren, Sam Fuller, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully in the 2360s and 2370s. Assignment to the X-Files In March 2360, Typhuss attended a meeting where his career was reviewed by SI Division Chief Scott Blevins. He was instructed by Section Chief Blevins to work with Fox Mulder, whom he already knew by reputation. Because of Blevins' belief that Mulder had developed a consuming devotion to the X-files, Typhuss was assigned to assist his new partner in his investigations of the files, to write field reports on their activities, and to provide observations on the validity of their work. Galen border conflicts Typhuss fought in the Galen border conflicts on the planet Castal I. The Galen border conflicts were a series of skirmishes between the United Federation of Planets and the Talarian government, fought over a three-day period in the late 2350s. Although technologically inferior to the Federation, the Talarians compensated by a willingness to fight to the death and the employment of unconventional guerrilla tactics. One such tactic was to send out a general distress call from an abandoned Talarian observation craft, then triggering the ship's auto-destruct program when Starfleet personnel beamed aboard to investigate. This tactic was responsible for some 219 fatalities over a three day period during the conflict. The conflict took place over several border planets, including Castal I and Galen IV. In 2357, the Federation colony on Galen IV was overrun and destroyed by Talarian forces, who saw the Federation colonists as encroaching on their territory. There was only one survivor: a four-year-old Human boy named Jeremiah Rossa. His parents had been killed, and Jeremiah was adopted by the Talarian captain Endar, who had led the attack. Endar, who lost his own son earlier at Castal I, had acted on a quid pro quo basis in accordance with Talarian tradition. Eventually, a peace agreement was signed between the two powers, which included the return of all prisoners of war. Relations between the two powers remained cordial until 2367, when Jeremiah was rescued from a disabled observation craft by the . War nearly erupted again when Endar demanded the return of his adopted son, whom he had named Jono, while Jeremiah's natural relatives wished for him to be returned to the Federation. An armed conflict was averted when Captain Jean-Luc Picard decided to return Jono to the Talarians, since it is that home which he had known most of his life. Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service Special Victims Unit and Gibb's SCIS team in 2360]] In 2360, Typhuss James Halliwell joined the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service and Special Victims Unit (SVU). Typhuss became Olivia Benson's partner in SVU, from 2360 to 2371. Gibbs then put Anthony DiNozzo , Caitlin Todd, Typhuss James Halliwell and later Timothy McGee and, following Kate's death in 2370, Ziva David onto his SCIS team. In 2361, Olivia and Typhuss were chasing an Andorian pirate named Sha'Kev, after Sha'Kev killed a Starfleet Ensign named Masaro. Later Sha'Kev escaped to New York city with Olivia and Typhuss following him. Later Olivia and Typhuss captured Sha'Kev. Sha'Kev was placed in a Federation prison. In 2362, Olivia and Typhuss were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Olivia and Typhuss later found Milo Surgant and Betras at a spaceport on Andoria. Milo Surgant and Betras were able to escape the two SCIS officers when Orion pirate Siroc transported them to his Orion raider. In 2366, Olivia and Typhuss were ordered to track down former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras again. This time they were able to arrest former Starfleet Lieutenant Milo Surgant and former Cardassian Glinn Betras. Orion pirate Siroc was unable to transport Milo Surgant and Betras to his raider because the disabled their transporters. in 2377]] In 2377, Typhuss was still Olivia's partner in SVU. Stargate Program In 2360, Typhuss joined the Stargate Program and SG-1 under the command of Colonel Jack O'Neill. Typhuss was initially involved with the Earth Stargate Program and later became a leading member on the Atlantis Expedition and also a member of the expedition's flagship team, the First Atlantis Reconnaissance Team, having been involved with the Earth Stargate Program for many years prior to becoming a member of the Atlantis Expedition. When he joined the expedition to Starbase Atlantis, he was very eager to be part of the expedition. In 2365, after the discovery of an interdimensional device termed as an Quantum Mirror, Samantha and Typhuss while reviewing scans of an unmanned probe sent into the mirror, they had discovered the remains of a heavily armed ship within this other reality along with several pieces of technology left in tact. Utilizing a portable tractor grid to drag it in Sam and Typhuss discover several new technologies along with a mechanical repair unit that appeared quite similar to a Earth/alien hybrid probe that was discovered by Captain James T. Kirk in the 2260s. The USS Kansas In 2360, Typhuss served on the , a starship as science officer with the rank of Lieutenant. Typhuss served on the Kansas from 2360 to 2371. In 2367, Typhuss was temporary assigned to the , a starship as the science officer. Two days before the Brattain mysteriously disappeared, Typhuss transferred back to the USS Kansas. In 2371, the USS Kansas's mission was to meet the USS Yorktown at Deep Space 9 for final crew members and personnel before continuing on to the Gamma Quadrant for it’s mission of exploration. While at DS9 Captain Walker received his final orders via Commander Sisko. The standing orders were primarily exploration and the Kansas was only to fire in defence and only if communications were unavailable. Captain Walker relayed the orders to his ship and departed DS9 and entered the wormhole officially starting its first mission into the Gamma Quadrant. The Kansas came under attack from a Jem'Hadar attack ship, while retrieving one of her long range shuttles. The Kansas managed to destroy the ship after hails were ignored by the Jem'Hadar. Due to extensive damage on the star drive section, Captain Walker gave the order to return to the wormhole. The Kansas arrived at DS9 requesting permission to dock at one of the upper pylons Commander Sisko agreed. Walker gave his report to Starfleet Command via subspace. Typhuss leaves the Kansas after 11 years and was assigned to the [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) (alternate)|USS Bellerophon]] under the command of Captain Sarah Mitchell. Tholian War Typhuss fought in the Tholian War, from 2354 to 2360. During this war, the Tholians demonstrated an uncanny ability to absorb punishment while striking vulnerable Federation rear positions along with using the dangerous areas of chaotic space to their advantage. It was noted that no core Tholian colony was ever occupied and Starfleet was only able to penetrate a few parsecs into the Tholian territorial annexes. The conflict ended when the Tholians requested a truce, something that caught the Federation by surprise. Tzenkethi War Typhuss fought in the Tzenkethi War, from 2360 to 2364. The USS Kansas, under Captain Joseph Walker and science officer Typhuss James Halliwell, was engaged in action against the Tzenkethi during the war. During the war, the Kansas pursued three Tzenkethi raiders into an asteroid belt. Several members of the Kansas crew died during the war. The Tzenkethi War had ended by 2364. Member of the Andorian Imperial Guard In 2364, General Thy'lek Shran made Typhuss James Halliwell an honorary member of the Andorian Imperial Guard, after Typhuss saved Shran from Xindi troops attacking his battalion. The USS Brattain In 2367, Typhuss was temporary assigned to the , a starship as the science officer. Two days before the Brattain mysteriously disappeared, Typhuss transferred back to the USS Kansas. Typhuss later learned the Brattain mysteriously disappeared and was discovered by the twenty nine days later, trapped in a Tyken's Rift near an uncharted binary star system. An investigation by the Enterprise crew discovered all but one of the ship's crew died under circumstances of violent suicides and homicides, determined to be caused by severe REM sleep deprivation. Encounters with the Xenomorph ''Nostromo'' Incident In 2367, Typhuss, Ripley and Sarah first encounterd the Xenomorph on a freighter, the ''Nostromo''. The remaining surviving Starfleet personnel and crew members ultimately decided on destroying the Nostromo in order to kill the alien. Only Lieutenants Ellen Ripley and Typhuss James Halliwell and Major Sarah Mackenzie escaped the destruction of the Nostromo in the shuttlecraft Narcissus. Unknown by him that the creature had also snuck onboard the shuttlecraft by camouflaging itself in a small crevice, but Ripley finally manage to kill it by blowing it out an airlock and igniting it with the engines. Ripley activates the shuttlecraft's auto pilot and sets it on a course for the Kansas. It would remain on auto pilot in space for twelve days until it was recovered by the crew of the USS Kansas. The crew was immediately transferred to the USS Kansas for medical care. Typhuss was visibly traumatized by his experience and had recurring nightmares related to the creature. LV-426 Incident Later that year, Typhuss encounterd the Xenomorph during an investigation mission on LV-426 after the colony lost contact with Starfleet Command along with Ellen Ripley, Dwayne Hicks and Sarah Mackenzie. The only survivors of the rescue attempt include Corporal Dwayne Hicks, Ellen Ripley, Newt, Sarah Mackenzie and Typhuss James Halliwell. After the mission to LV-426, Typhuss was visibly traumatized by his experience and had recurring nightmares related to the creature. Some time later, he was approached by Burke and Lieutenant Gorman of the Starfleet Marine Corps, who delivered the news that contact with the Hadley's Hope colony had been lost. While Typhuss initially refused to take part in the proposed investigation, his recurring nightmares eventually convinced him to join the mission and confront his fears. Typhuss accompanied Burke and Gorman's Marines back to LV-426 aboard the on the promise that they would not capture but destroy whatever extraterrestrials they encountered. The Sanctuary Network After being recruited by Dr. Magnus in her work at the Old City Sanctuary in 2370, Typhuss discovers a new and strange world that is both unbelievable yet completely plausible to him. While his ideas have put him ahead of his time, he finds the world of "Abnormals" to be fantastical in a way he can ultimately understand. Although Typhuss was less than comfortable at first, he has proven himself invaluable in gaining the confidence of his first patient, an Abnormal child. This only serves to prove that Magnus was right about his instinct and genuine thirst to know the truth. And she knows that he will prove invaluable to the Sanctuary. His choice to stay at the Sanctuary is made after a conversation with Dr. Magnus when she reveals her deepest secrets to him. His willingness to learn and his need to know the truth prove to be important factors in Magnus's choice in Typhuss as her protegé and prove to be helpful to everyone in the Sanctuary. Later that year Helen, Typhuss and Will Zimmerman used the Nautilus, a submarine privately owned by Helen to travel to the Bermuda Triangle to investigate the loss of contact with the merfolk. While visiting the Bermuda Triangle, Dr. Magnus, Typhuss and Will Zimmerman encounter what appears to be a massacre among the merfolk. They later discover that a parasite that infested their brains had caused the creatures to tear each other apart. The only way to remove the parasite from the host appears to be killing the host. Typhuss was forced to do this, namely asphyxiate Magnus when she became infected with the parasite and threatened to kill them all by taking their submarine down so deep that it would have imploded. After exiting from Magnus's body the parasite was easily frozen by Typhuss before he revived Magnus. Typhuss's status as Magnus's protegé seems to give him additional prestige within the Sanctuary Network, with some people suggesting that Magnus is grooming him to take charge of the Sanctuary Network. This is confirmed later by Magnus when she admits to Typhuss that one day Typhuss may have to lead the Sanctuary without her, suggesting that in her absence, Typhuss is the next in line to take over her position. This is further confirmed later when the House Heads for all the Sanctuary facilities worldwide unanimously decide to appoint Typhuss as the acting head of the global Sanctuary Network in the face of Magnus's disappearance. Upon Helen's return Typhuss gladly transfers control of the global network back to Helen. As Magnus's second in command, Typhuss has knowledge of all aspects of the Sanctuary Network as well as access to all of Magnus's contacts and resources. The USS Bellerophon In 2371, Typhuss was assigned to the [[USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) (alternate)|USS Bellerophon]] as first officer under the command of Captain Sarah Mitchell. (Star Trek: Bellerophon) Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Bellerophon (NCC-74705) (alternate) personnel Category:USS Zeus (NCC-73426) personnel Category:USS California (NCC-23641) personnel Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:USS Brattain (NCC-21166) personnel Category:Starbase 32 personnel Category:Science officers Category:Scientists